Promises
by CalicoKitten
Summary: Oishi's thoughts after the matches with Shounan.


Disclaimer:  Prince of Tennis is not mine, of course.  Also, I took the liberty to add a few off-screen comments to this story, but it works okay with the episodes in the anime, though the story may be a bit confusing in general.

Promises

By CalicoKitten

It was an unconscious effort on his part to stay silent while the nurse treated his arm.  The cool ointment she applied quickly sank its way into his system, relieving him slightly of the pain.  Ignoring her lecture on playing tennis with an injured arm, he smiled to give the impression that he was listening.

_I'm saving you a ticket to the Nationals._ __

He winced as she patted his injury and turned away, looking for some tape in which to wrap his arm.  He didn't really need it, but he was certain that she wanted the pristine color to remind him not to do anything to risk further injury to his arm.

_We'll play tennis together again, Tezuka._ __

_You better be there._

The irony of the situation did not elude him.

_…Tezuka._ __

_…your arm…_

It was like yesterday that he could remember the fateful match with Atobe.  It was, as word had it, the most intense match so far.  Scouts even went so far as to call it the best played game of tennis in tournament history.

He thought they were right.

He thought he was a hypocrite.

_Tezuka, you shouldn't play with your arm in that condition!_

But Tezuka, being the captain of the Seigaku tennis team and having the stoicism of a brick wall, ignored him.

And Atobe capitalized on it.

In a professional viewpoint, he couldn't really blame the Hyoutei captain for using Tezuka's damaged arm to his advantage.  However, as a friend and general human being with morals, he despised it.

But there was nothing he could do.

Atobe had, of course, apologized to Tezuka and the rest of Seigaku profusely after the incident.  Despite Tezuka leaving the country to treat the damage to his arm, their teams now held a mutual respect for the other – or at least a tolerance in Gakuto towards Eiji.

However, he never quite forgave the other captain.  Though Atobe was sincere in his regret and had even taken Tezuka out to dinner in hopes of absolution, he still couldn't bring himself to accept the apology in its entirety.

_Oishi__…are you okay?_

Yes, he was definitely a hypocrite.

_Don't forget we have the semifinals and finals next._

It was impossible to forget them.  Everything on his mind revolved around tennis now – as acting captain of the Seigaku tennis team, it fell to him to take the team to Nationals.

Even if it meant he wouldn't be playing with them.

He clenched his left fist reflexively as he watched the nurse take care of his arm.  The match with Shounan…it went as he expected it to.

_Even when there was an open space, they still hit it to Oishi!_

And throughout that match, he found out the reason why Tezuka kept playing.  It wasn't due to mere pride or the drive not to be beaten.  During the Tezuka-Atobe match, he had believed it was because of will. 

He was partially wrong.

It wasn't simply because of will - it was for a promise.  And promises were meant to be kept.

He was such a hypocrite.

_We won't be beaten again!  We'll go to Nationals!  Number One!_

His arm hurt.

It hurt a lot lately, but as the caring 'mother' of Seigaku, he concealed his pain well.  Nonetheless, it certainly didn't lay dormant.

It grew alive during the doubles match that day.  On the benches between the sets, he saw the worry expressed fully on Eiji's face that day.  Eiji looked as if he wanted them to forfeit the game, but he, stubborn for once, insisted on continuing.

He didn't want to break his promise.

Yet he seemed as if he might.

The nurse finished securing the tape to his arm, and he rose from the seat, bowing and thanking her.  She smiled in return, her aged face lighting up at his gratitude.

"Now, don't go and aggravate that injury further, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, pulling the sleeve of his shirt down.

She left then, and he began to gather up his school knapsack and tennis equipment.  Picking up his bag with his left hand, he hesitated before taking his tennis case with his right.  Immediately, pain swelled up in the tender area, and he grimaced.

He dropped it.

Watching it hit the floor, his first reaction was to wish that the nurse hadn't heard it.  After a moment's pause, he felt relieved that she probably had not.

_I'm counting on you, Oishi_. 

_It's a promise then…_

Two equally important promises.

Yet he wasn't sure if he could keep either one.

                                                                             *    *    *

Managing both of his bags was a relatively simple task once he neglected his right hand.  Hefting the tennis equipment over his shoulder, he bent and took the other with his good hand.  Moving through the door required his right hand, though, and he flinched faintly from twisting his wrist to open it.

"Oishi!"

He recognized the loud, exuberant voice almost immediately but couldn't stop himself from hiding the shock at seeing his hyperactive doubles partner.

"Eiji?"

Kikumaru waved and smiled brightly as he got up from his position on the stairs.  Coming up to Oishi, he peered up into his face.

"I was waiting forever!  How are you?"

A gentle hand touched his wrapped arm lightly.

"Is your arm okay?"

"Aa.  It'll be fine."

Kikumaru eyed him suspiciously, his hand still on Oishi's arm.  Oishi tried to smile convincingly at him, but his friend looked wary.  Then, with his natural quickness, Kikumaru's other hand reached out and grabbed his school bag, holding it securely behind his back.

"Nya…Friends aren't supposed to lie to each other, Oishi,"

Oishi felt fairly ashamed of himself and covered by saying, "Really, it's nothing.  And I can carry that, you know."

"No, no," Kikumaru insisted determinedly.  "Injured people shouldn't carry things, nope."

He raised his index finger and poked lightly at the bandaged arm.  Oishi pulled away hastily, putting on a Tezuka-like expression towards the pain that the innocent gesture caused.  Trying to divert Kikumaru's attention from it, he replied, "Well, you should be carrying my tennis equipment too."

Kikumaru bit his lip worriedly, obviously not falling for the tangent.  "Oishi…"

"I'm fine."

The words were harsh even to his ears, but Kikumaru seemed not to notice.  Instead, his eyes turned up yet again, catching Oishi's eyes.

"You know, Oishi, I'm your doubles partner.  I can tell when something's wrong."  Eiji's voice was uncharacteristically low as he looked straight at the other half of the Golden Pair.

Oishi swallowed instinctively at the scrutiny.  Kikumaru could read him so well.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing, nya?…"  Kikumaru appeared as if he wanted to say more, but he suddenly turned his back, swinging the captured sack softly.

"Okay, okay.  You don't have to tell me now, nya.  Whenever."  He made as if to walk down the steps without Oishi but turned back abruptly, one hand on his hip as he mock-glared.

"Ne, Oishi…"

"Eiji, your face will freeze that way," he replied simply.

Eiji shrugged, walking back and tugging at the heavy tennis equipment.  Protesting mildly, Oishi soon gave up and let the other take it from him.

Eiji smiled happily at having seized the gear and bounced the rest of the way down the stairs.  He stopped at the bottom to allow Oishi to catch up.

"Ne, Oishi…'

"What?"

"If you can't play in the next matches, I'll keep our promise."

He looked at him directly again, and Oishi couldn't draw his gaze away from the seriousness in the other's catlike stare.

"Don't worry, Oishi.  Let me handle the rest."

_…Let me handle the rest…_

He blinked once.  When he opened his eyes, Eiji was nearing the next block, waving at him insanely to catch up.

"Eiji…"

_Let me handle the rest._


End file.
